


Jealous Hearts

by TheForbiddenFruit



Series: Obsession [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Iruka, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka, Piss Marking, Rape, Scent Marking, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbiddenFruit/pseuds/TheForbiddenFruit
Summary: Iruka has a good morning, but a bad afternoon ruins the entire day.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Obsession [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893184
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Jealous Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story has underage sex between an adult (20y Kakashi) and a minor (14y Iruka). I've tagged all the relevant stuff. So if any of it is not your cup of tea, then you probably shouldn't be here.
> 
> A special warning for this addition to the series: There is non-graphic rape of Iruka perpetrated by Mizuki along with a small scene where Kakashi pees on Iruka (scent marking/spraying).

Iruka wiggled as he attempted to get out of Kakashi’s cuddly clutches, but it only made Iruka’s predicament worse as the alpha’s hard cock pushed firmly into the crack of his ass. Since coming to terms with their relationship, waking up like this wasn’t an issue in the slightest.

But Iruka had to pee, and Kakashi wouldn’t let him go.

Prying his mate’s arms off him was a lost cause, and Iruka didn’t want to wake him just yet. After a few minutes of struggling, Iruka managed to slip out of the circle of arms only for a sleepy Kakashi to constrict them around Iruka’s legs at the very last second.

Iruka tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud and a muffled “ouch!”

When he picked himself up off the floor, he looked over at the bed. Kakashi had rolled over onto his back and stretched out like a starfish; his erection was tenting the sheets a bit. His mate was infuriating - he was a blanket thief and cuddler monster one moment, and a bed hog the next.

Iruka huffed and headed for the bathroom down the hall. When he returned, Kakashi was still stretched out and asleep.

The tiny clock on the nightstand read 7:30 AM. He had an hour before he had to leave. His genin team had a few quick D-rank missions to complete, and then they were going to over the information on the chuunin exams coming up in a week. Then after that, Kakashi was going to help him train up a bit - he still had some improvements to make on his taijutsu.

It was exciting, and Iruka couldn’t wait. Iruka still had an hour’s worth of time to fill, but he wasn’t planning to go back to sleep.

He smirked and climbed onto the bed.

While their relationship had progressed, Iruka really didn’t do much of anything when they had sex. Kakashi was always the one to do things to him, like suck him, lick him, fill his holes up with fingers or a cock. Iruka was still shy when it came to sex stuff, but thanks to Kakashi he knew what he liked. Iruka knew what he would like to do to his alpha.

Iruka pulled the sheets off Kakashi and settled between his naked thighs. It was convenient that Kakashi liked sleeping in the nude, Iruka wouldn’t have to deal with his clothes. He wrapped his hands around Kakashi’s large cock and slowly stroked it, enjoying its silkiness. The size of it always surprised Iruka because of how it fit into him so perfectly - even the bulbous knot.

He slid fingers up and rubbed at the spongy head curiously, lightly dipping his thumb into the tiny slit at the top of it. Iruka wanted to put his tongue there, he wanted to taste Kakashi like his mate always tasted him. It was weird at first being kissed after Kakashi had his tongue in his pussy, but Iruka was getting used to the taste of himself - as well as the taste of Kakashi. The alpha’s favorite thing to do to Iruka was to cum inside him, then lick Iruka’s pussy clean. Kakashi always kissed him after that, ensuring Iruka got a taste of both of them. But it wasn’t the same as tasting just Kakashi.

Iruka had begun playing with himself more since he began actively having sex. Mostly while Kakashi was out on missions. The taste of his slick and his semen had been strange at first, but he had grown to crave their bitterness-

“What are you up to, Iruka-chan?” Kakashi asked, voice rough with sleep. Both eyes were cracked open and staring at Iruka.

Iruka smiled and rubbed his thumb up into the underside of Kakashi’s dick. “Nothing.”

-Iruka had begun to crave the taste of Kakashi.

Kakashi shuddered. “O-Oh. What have you got there?”

“Not sure,” Iruka shrugged. “Found it under the blanket.”

“Huh. What do you plan on doing with it?”

Iruka’s face heated up. He knew that being embarrassed about sex stuff in front of Kakashi was silly, but he couldn’t help it. “I-I uh, I was going to put it in my mouth. It looked like it might taste good.”

Kakashi made a strangled noise. “I see. Well, go on then.” 

Iruka scooted back a bit and then leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out and gave the silky head of Kakashi’s cock a cursory lick. It tasted faintly bitter but the heat and firmness of it made Iruka shiver. He gave the cock head another lick, but slower this time so that Kakashi felt the roughness of his tongue.

“ _Iruka_.” Kakashi gasped.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and then covered the entire head of his cock with his mouth; it was big, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Iruka gave it a light suck, rolling his tongue over the top.

Kakashi hips gave an aborted jerk as he tried to keep control over his body, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists.

As Iruka sucked at the head of Kakashi’s dick, he used his hands to play with the rest of it. His fingers traced the bulging veins and tiny wrinkles around the shaft, enjoying the different textures. The fingers of one hand trailed down to bury themselves in silver pubic hair, then teased back up the shaft of the cock to play around where the knot would form, squeezing the area gently.

Kakashi moaned, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. Iruka loved that he was the one making Kakashi feel good.

Feeling brave, Iruka lowered his mouth over Kakashi, taking more of the cock into him slowly to avoid making himself gag on it. He was also careful to avoid nicking the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Iruka had let his only boyfriend before Kakashi suck his dick, but it ended up as the worst most painful experience he’d ever had. Iruka didn’t want Kakashi to hate him, so he tried to mimic what Kakashi did as best as he could.

Iruka bobbed his head over his mate’s cock, moving his tongue around the throbbing length of it as best he could despite the lack of room in his mouth. Now and then Iruka would stop off at the head - giving it hard sucks and teasing licks, wiggling the tip of his tongue firmly into the tiny slit as he used the saliva dribbling out of his mouth to jerk Kakashi off.

Kakashi’s legs trembled as he fought to keep his control, chanting Iruka’s name in a strained voice. Iruka’s cock throbbed painfully as he watched his mate fall to pieces by his hands and mouth. His boxers were sopping wet from his slick which had begun to leak down his thighs.

Iruka sunk his mouth on the cock again and fondled Kakashi’s balls. They were large, barely fitting in Iruka’s hand, and strangely devoid of hair. The silky feeling of the sac confused him at first, but the heaviness and smooth feel were very satisfying to play with.

Iruka barely registered Kakashi’s loud shout as the first shot of cum hit the back of his throat. His eyes watered as he gagged, pulling off the cock just in time for the next one to splatter on his lips and chin. It took a moment for Iruka to realize that Kakashi had just come in his mouth and on his face.

Iruka’s face heated up, pleased that he had brought Kakashi to orgasm. His mate’s chest was heaving as he gasped for air, face pinched in pleasure, and his eyes were clamped shut while he rode his climax.

Tentatively, Iruka swiped his tongue through the cum that had landed on his face. He didn’t get a chance to taste the first shot; it was strong, the bitter saltiness was almost overpowering. Although it had a distinct flavor, it wasn't bad.

He wanted more.

Iruka turned his attention back to Kakashi’s dick. The knot was now inflated and red, shiny with cum that was still leaking out of the tip and dribbling down the shaft. Iruka’s mouth hung open in wonder. He wrapped his fingers around the knot, letting them explore it. Kakashi bucked his hips up, shoving his dick into Iruka’s loose and wet grip.

“Iruka.” Kakashi panted as he humped into Iruka’s hand.

Iruka’s brows climbed up his forehead. He scooted back a little more, then draped his arms over Kakashi’s thighs - a vain attempt to keep Kakashi from moving. He mouthed at the sensitive knot, sucking and licking it clean of cum. Kakashi whined, and when Iruka looked up at him he caught his mate staring back.

“Clean the rest of your mess up, Iruka.” Kakashi rasped as he brushed Iruka’s hair out of his face with a trembling hand.

Iruka hummed against his mate’s cock, earning him a whimper, and did as he was told. He licked up every drop, making sure to get the streaks up cum that trailed down Kakashi’s balls. Not wanting to miss a spot, Iruka even gave a quick tentative lick at Kakashi’s asshole. Iruka nearly got bucked off the bed for his trouble.

Kakashi looked boneless by the time he was finished, and his cock was still hard and red.

Iruka bit his lip, as he stared at it.

“Come here, Iruka.”

Iruka climbed his way back up Kakashi’s body until he was leaning over him.

Kakashi pulled him down and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into Iruka’s mouth. Iruka moaned as he kissed back, pressing against Kakashi’s tongue as it sought out the remnants of his release.

“You did so good Iruka. You’re amazing!” Kakashi praised him and licked away the mess on Iruka’s face.

Iruka giggled, shoving Kakashi’s head away.

They fell into comfortable silence until Iruka began fidgeting. His boxers were still wet and uncomfortable, and his cock was still hard. As much as he enjoyed putting his mouth on Kakashi’s cock, he still wanted it inside him.

Iruka bit his lip and looked at Kakashi shyly. “Umm… Kakashi.”

“Mmm?” Kakashi hummed, cracking an eye open to look at Iruka.

“Can I do something else?”

“Like what?”

“I want to ride you,” Iruka said with determination.

Kakashi smirked. “Go for it.”

Iruka scrabbled to remove his t-shirt and his messy boxers, then he positioned himself over Kakashi’s pelvis. He lifted himself to his knees and lined his mate’s cock up with his wet slit, breath hitching as he sunk on to it, his pussy easily devouring the girth. Even though the knot was engorged and he couldn't go all the way down, there was still plenty of cock in him to feel that sweet fullness.

Iruka cried out as he fucked himself on Kakashi, occasionally grinding his pussy into the knot making Kakashi gasp and groan. Kakashi’s cock fit so perfectly inside him, rubbing at his walls so nicely, there was an addictive tickling sensation building up inside him. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it in time with his fucking.

“Kakashi!” Iruka keened.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's little cock too, right over his hand, and jerked him off. “You're doing so well, Iruka, riding my cock like you've been doing it forever. You're so pretty, such a good mate, my Iruka.”

Iruka's orgasm punched through unexpectedly, his cock splattering cum on Kakashi's stomach. He stilled, wilting over Kakashi's body as he took in lungfuls of air. Kakashi held him through it, one hand sliding up and down his spine comfortingly, while the other pet Iruka’s hair.

When he finally stopped spasming, Kakashi carefully pulled Iruka off his softening cock and situated him on the bed next to him. He leaned over Iruka, hand caressing his cheek and petting down to his chin, thumb gliding over Iruka’s bottom lip.

“I enjoyed waking up like that, Iruka-chan,” Kakashi murmured and then kissed Iruka, slow and deep. Iruka mewled softly and tilted his lips into Kakashi’s, but even as his alpha was distracting him with wonderful kisses, Iruka was starting to nod off.

Iruka ended up being late meeting his team, but he hardly cared.

* * *

It seemed that even when Kakashi wanted to be somewhere on time he still ended up late.

Kakashi sprinted across the rooftops toward the training field he had reserved to help Iruka prepare for the upcoming chuunin exams. He had a patrol shift that lasted a few hours, and the team that was supposed to relieve them a half hour ago was late. He didn’t even get a chance to change out of his ANBU uniform.

When he neared the edge of the city, Kakashi hopped into a tree and jump branch to branch, speeding through the forest. The field he had reserved for them was one more out of the way, that way no one would come and bother them. He didn’t need someone like Gai showing up and crashing the session.

It’d been several hours since he’d seen his feisty little omega, and what he wanted to do more than help the kid pass his exams was kiss him senseless.

As he leapt to the next branch a pungent sour omega scent laced with hopeless dread invaded Kakashi’s senses - it stopped him dead in his tracks. There was a pain in it that curdled Kakashi’s blood and dropped ice into the pit of his stomach. He was downwind from the source of the scent, conveniently in the direction he needed to go.

Kakashi pushed chakra into his legs and he sprinted forward, quickly covering the distance in only a few minutes. He launched himself into the field, bursting through the treeline, eyes going wide as the scene unfolded before him.

Iruka was pressed into the ground on his stomach, hands bound with chakra wire anchored to the dirt with kunai. His pants had been shoved down past his knees and he was struggling hard against his bonds, shrieking and sobbing and kicking his legs frantically.

The body undulating above Iruka, holding Kakashi’s mate down as he so obviously fucked Iruka, smelled of freshly matured alpha. It reeked of arrogance and something more malicious, happy to take something that wasn’t his.

The smell. Kakashi could barely recognize Iruka’s scent underneath all the hate and the fear.

“You should have saved yourself for me, Iruka!” The silver-haired little rat laughed, thrusting into Iruka harder. “You’re a little slut, getting mated during your first heat. Couldn’t wait to get fucked, huh? Bet you’ll beg for him to put a kid in you as soon as you turn sixteen. He won’t though because I’ll get there first. You’re mine!”

Iruka screamed and clawed at the hard-packed dirt.

The alpha was too engrossed in raping Iruka that he didn’t notice Kakashi or his angry, choking aura. A growl ripped through Kakashi and his killing intent flared bright and strong like a beacon in a storm.

As he touched down Kakashi pried the alpha off Iruka and threw him to the ground _hard_. Kakashi was on him in an instant; his fingers tightly wrapped around the thin little neck, squeezing the life out of his mate’s attacker. Both Kakashi’s eyes were open, the sharingan recording every second of the teenager sputtering and choking for air as he stared up at Kakashi, wide-eyed with fear, helplessly clawing at Kakashi’s hands to release him. His face was slowly turning purple from the lack of oxygen. It would be all too easy to snap the little bastard’s neck; and because he was technically a clan head, Kakashi would be well within his rights to kill him.

You don’t fuck with another person’s mate.

Just as Kakashi was about to asphyxiate the alpha, Iruka cried out.

“ _K-Kashi_!”

Kakashi’s head jerked up, looking in Iruka’s direction, and he released his hands. He quickly formed hand seals and summoned a shadow clone. As Kakashi got off the teen, the clone took his place to prevent the teen from running away as he tended to his distressed mate.

Kakashi crossed the short distance and knelt next Iruka. He yanked the kunai out of the ground and used it to cut the wire wound tightly around Iruka’s wrists. When he was free, Iruka threw himself into Kakashi, sobs wracked his body, loud and miserable, as he buried his face into Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi held him tight. “I am so sorry I wasn’t here sooner, Iruka.” He rasped, rocking them gently.

As he nosed through Iruka’s hair and down to his neck, Kakashi’s lips curled in disgust at the other’s alpha’s scent clinging to Iruka’s skin. Iruka froze up as Kakashi snarled.

He needed to do something about that god awful scent before he executed the other alpha.

“Iruka, I-I need—” Kakashi gave an upset whine as he laid Iruka back out on the ground, sprawling over the upset omega. “Iruka I need to get rid of his scent... Please, let me?”

Iruka’s face was ruddy, little dirt patches were stuck to where he’d cried and drooled. He looked so pitiful and it made Kakashi’s heart clench in agony. The urge to fuck Iruka and reclaim his mate sat heavily on his mind. He wanted to give in to that instinct so much, but he couldn’t - he didn't want to scare Iruka more. Instead, Kakashi sat back on his haunches and wiped away Iruka’s tears.

“I’m going to turn you over Iruka, I-I need to fix this—”

“No-oo!” Iruka whined, struggling against Kakashi a little - still very terrified.

“It’ll be ok, I’m here,” Kakashi murmured, petting Iruka’s hair back and rubbing away the dirt on his face. “I promise nothing bad will happen.”

Iruka hiccoughed and shuddered. “Promise?”

“Promise."

Kakashi guided Iruka onto his stomach and pushed his shirt and mesh armor up his back, revealing more skin. Iruka wiggled uncomfortably. Despite agreeing to Kakashi's request he still seemed fearful and distrusting.

Kakashi straddled Iruka's legs, making sure he didn't put weight on them so Iruka could have free movement, and unfastened his pants, taking out his cock. He aimed it down toward Iruka's lower back and pissed on him.

Iruka yelped in surprise and looked over his shoulder at Kakashi.

The effect was immediate, Kakashi’s pungent scent had begun to wash away the other alpha. He aimed a little lower, splashing piss on Iruka's ass and thighs. It wasn't an immediate fix, but it was a start. Kakashi didn’t want some other alpha’s scent to pollute their home.

When he was done he tucked himself away and zipped up, then he glued himself to Iruka's back.

“Iruka, you did very well,” he praised, kissing Iruka's temple. “There's one last thing to do, but it won't be weird.”

“I want to go home,” Iruka sniffled, a few fresh tears slid down his face. 

Kakashi kissed his cheek and smiled. “We can go home after this. We'll take a bath and I'll order ramen. How does that sound?”

Iruka was still upset, but the mention of ramen perked him up a bit. He nodded.

“Okay, here we go,” Kakashi announced, tilting Iruka's head to the side and brushing the hair out of his way.

Kakashi lowered his cloth mask and rubbed his chin into Iruka's neck, scenting him. Ideally, he would just bite the bonding mark again, but Kakashi wasn't up to causing Iruka more pain. His mate didn't need that on top of what he just went through. By the end of it, Iruka was calmer and leaning into Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi looked over at the clone pinning the other teenager to the ground - the kid was red-faced, gagged, and a kunai was pressed to his throat. The clone tilted its head toward Kakashi to look at him, and Kakashi signed at it.

_‘Take him in.'_

_‘Report to the Hokage.'_

_‘He doesn’t go free._ ’

Kakashi didn't care if the young alpha was presentable or not, but if he had his pants down around his hips with his cock hanging out, then it would be undeniable how he had been found. It would do the alpha some good to get a big dose of humility. 

He rolled off Iruka and helped him get to his feet, making sure Iruka’s attacker wasn't in his line of sight while the clone hauled him off the ground and took him away. Kakashi pulled Iruka’s pants up and fixed his shirts. He and Iruka were both covered in piss but Kakashi didn't give a shit.

Iruka leaned in and looped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, hugging him tightly, and buried his face into Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi held him securely to his chest and stood, picking Iruka up as he went. He formed a few seals and they disappeared with an explosion of smoke and leaves.

* * *

Iruka relaxed against Kakashi in the steaming water of the bath, the heat of the water went a long way to soothe his aches and pains. Iruka was exhausted, his wrists hurt from being tied up, and his nethers hurt from where Mizuki had forced his way into him.

Most importantly, Iruka felt betrayed.

When Iruka had been placed on a genin team, Mizuki filled the third spot. He thought they were friends, even after Iruka no longer wanted to be more than friends. Iruka didn’t like how rough he was, didn’t like the things Mizuki said - even when he tried to apologize for them.

“Kakashi?”

“Hmmm?”

“Am I weak?” Iruka whispered.

Mizuki had said that to him several times before, but after today, Iruka wondered if maybe his ex-friend was right. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Kakashi had been any later.

Kakashi’s arms tightened around him and his lips brushed against his ear. “No. Why would you think that?”

Iruka sniffled, drawing his knees up. “Because I couldn’t stop M-Mizuki. I couldn’t save myself.” He said, voice cracking.

Kakashi pulled him into his lap, the movement making water slosh over the edge of the tub, and sat Iruka across his lap. Kakashi looked upset, but Iruka knew he was still angry at himself for what happened.

“You’re not weak, Iruka,” Kakashi gently scolded him. “You were friends with Mizuki, weren’t you?”

Iruka nodded.

“He abused your trust and friendship to do that to you. Would you have let him get that close if he wasn’t a Konoha shinobi? Or your friend?”

“No,” Iruka said, squeezing his eyes shut. His body quivered as he held back a sob.

“Then you’re not weak,” Kakashi told him firmly and pressed a kiss to Iruka’s forehead.

Iruka still had trouble accepting it, but hearing Kakashi say it helped. However, there was still one more thing that Mizuki had said that bothered him.

_‘I’m the only person that loves you, Iruka.’_

Iruka opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi. The alpha stared back at him, eye crinkling as he smiled. Iruka saw affection in his mate’s face, but after Mizuki’s betrayal, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Iruka felt unlovable.

“Kakashi, do- do you love me?”

His expression softened, and without missing a beat, Kakashi said, “I do.” Then he leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I love you, Iruka.”

Iruka mashed their lips together again, kissing Kakashi deeply, pouring all the affection he had for him into it.

Kakashi had asked him days ago if he really was so difficult to like, but in truth, Iruka found it incredibly hard _not_ to like him. Kakashi annoyed him sometimes, yet he was always kind and gentle. This was what he had expected his relationship with Mizuki to feel like.

Iruka knew he loved Kakashi - even if it was only just a little bit right now.

“I think I love you too.”

* * *

* * *

Later, after they had their ramen and were cuddled up in bed relaxing, Iruka remembered what he wanted to ask Kakashi.

“What’s going to happen to Mizuki?”

Kakashi grumbled, squeezing Iruka against him, but didn’t answer.

“Kakashi!” Iruka huffed and pinched Kakashi’s arm.

“Ow! You’re so mean Iruka-chan,” Kakashi muttered, gingerly rubbing the sore spot. “He’ll probably get suspended from active duty, and he won’t be able to move ranks. Beyond that, it’s up to the Hokage to decide on a punishment. Because you’re my mate, he may face more serious punishment for what he did.”

“Oh,” Iruka hummed thoughtfully.

“I also made it clear that if Mizuki gets anywhere near you, me, or the compound that I’ll publicly execute him,” Kakashi casually added.

Iruka spluttered. “Kakashi! You can’t just kill people in public!”

“I will if I see him,” Kakashi said gravely. “I’ve met people like him, and I don’t trust him not to push the boundaries. Even if I don’t do it in the streets of Konoha, I will kill him.”

“So I guess this means I won’t have a team for the chuunin exams,” Iruka groaned.

“There is still time before the exams for your jounin-sensei to figure it out Iruka, you’ll get to take it.”

“If I don’t, then you’re welcome to do whatever you’d like to Mizuki,” Iruka muttered.

Kakashi snickered and kissed Iruka’s neck. “Deal.”


End file.
